Happy Halloween
by Kinkajouu
Summary: Our favourite Beybladers throw a party for Halloween. By midnight, they find out something odd about Lee. Oneshot. WARNINGS: Slight swearing and a little bit of yaoi.


- Our favourite Beybladers throw a party for Halloween. By midnight, they find out something odd about Lee. Oneshot.

- Warnings: Slight swearing, a very disgruntled Kai, hints of yaoi, and erm… Nothing else, really…

- Disclaimer: I own it not.

- A/N: Well… My first Halloween story was early, and this one's late… Next year, I will have one up on time… Do you know how I know this? BECAUSE NEXT YEAR, I WILL ACTUALLY HAVE INTERNET! BAHAHAHA!

Ahem. Enjoy XD

* * *

**Happy Halloween**

Putting on his fluffy ears, Kai gave a growl as he looked at himself in a mirror. Some blithering idiot, i.e. Tala, had somehow forced him into a skimpy cat outfit for a stupid party Tyson was throwing for Halloween. He added the ears for a finishing touch, as he couldn't get out of the damn suit.

"Aww, aren't you a pretty pussy," Tala cooed, as he stroked Kai's hair.

Kai glared, and jerked away from Tala's hand.

"There's something missing, though…" Tala said, looking at Kai, and putting his finger to his lip, thinking.

Kai stared back at him, until Tala put his finger in the air, and went "aha!", which made Kai raise his eyebrows. Tala zoomed off into the next room, and came back with an eyeliner pencil.

"You have eyeliner?" Kai asked.

"Don't question it. It makes my eyes all pretty. Now, hold still," Tala replied, grabbing Kai's head.

Kai tried to struggle away from Tala, but failed. Tala pinned him down on a chair, and began colouring Kai's nose black, and colouring down and along Kai's lips, flicking the lines upwards at the corners of Kai's mouth, making him look a bit more cat-like. Tala then drew three whiskers on each of Kai's cheek, and stood back, admiring his artwork that was drawn onto Kai's face.

"Perfect," Tala grinned, putting the lid back on his eyeliner.

Kai scowled, and went to look in the mirror again. As he took a look, he realised that… He looked quite good actually. He smirked, and swore to himself never to admit that Tala had done a good job. Kai turned back around, and saw that Tala was adding the finishing touches to his own outfit. Tala grinned as he stuck his red devil horns on his head.

"I'm a horny devil tonight," he winked at Kai.

"Shut up," Kai mumbled back, turning bright red.

"Aww, you're a cute little kitty. Anyway, we'd better go, or we'll be late. And you know how Tyson will eat us alive if we're even a second late," Tala said, still grinning, and grabbing the bag of alcohol he and Kai had purchased earlier on in the day.

Taking Tala's hand, Kai walked out of Tala's little flat, sighing as he was about to go to the stupidest party he'd ever been to.

----

"I vant to suck your blood," a blonde vampire shouted, swooping down on his victim - a 17-year-old zombie - and falling to the floor giggling.

Max and Tyson rolled around on the floor laughing, neither of them hearing the knock on the door. Hilary rolled her eyes at the two giggling boys, and went to the door herself. She opened the door, and her eyes went wide when she saw Kai there.

"Wow, Kai, erm… Nice outfit," she said, a bit unsure of everything stood in front of her.

"Doesn't he look_ adorable_?" Tala said, grinning at Kai, who turned crimson again.

Hilary also went a little pink, and let the two boys inside. Tala shoved the bag of alcohol into her arms, and walked over to Max and Tyson, who were still giggling on the floor. He nudged them with his foot.

"Tala!" Max exclaimed, springing up and giving the 'horny devil' a hug. He saw Kai behind Tala, and went over to give Kai a hug, too.

"You're late," Tyson said.

"And? Does it look like I'm bothered? We've turned up haven't we?" Tala said, raising an eyebrow.

"Look at Kai's outfit, Tyson! Doesn't he look great?!" Max exclaimed.

Tyson turned his attention from Tala to Kai, and his jaw dropped.

"Stop looking at me, Tyson," Kai said in embarrassment. He really wished he hadn't let Tala get away with this, now.

"I'm not… Erm… Why don't we all go and join the others and crack open some drinks?" Tyson said, still blatantly staring at Kai.

Everyone nodded, and they went into the main room, where nearly all of the Beybladers were partying their little souls out. Tala immediately dragged Kai to the other side of the room, where he spotted alcohol, and poured them both a vodka. Kai rolled his eyes as Tala gulped his down in one go, and then grabbed Kai's, drinking that, too, not giving Kai a chance to drink it.

"Excuse me, but that was my drink," Kai said, raising his eyebrows at Tala.

"Yeah, and? What are you going to do about it, Kittykat? Let's go and dance," Tala replied, pulling on Kai's arm.

"I don't do dancing, and stop pulling on my effing arm, for God's sake!" Kai snapped.

"You _do_ do dancing, now come on," Tala replied, pulling Kai into the middle of the dance floor, pushing over a very hypnotised Kenny, who was staring more than needed at Ming-Ming.

Being the only one who would probably still be sober by the end of the night, and the only one who could apparently hear someone knocking on the front door, Hilary stopped preparing the jelly and ice cream for the jelly and ice cream competition, and went to answer the door _again_. When she opened it, she could only stare with wide eyes, like she had at Kai, at Rick's outfit.

"Yo," he said shortly. "Not too late am I?"

"No…" Hilary replied, still looking at Rick's outfit.

"What?" Rick asked, noticing her staring.

"Why are you wearing a tutu?"

Rick didn't reply, but barged past Hilary, and straight into the main room, where he attracted a lot of attention. Hilary frowned and shut the door again, cursing Tyson with his stupid idea of a stupid party. She zoomed back into the kitchen, where Max was now trying to eat the jelly.

"No! Max! Get off that!"

"I vant to eat eeet!"

"Will you stop talking like a bloody vampire, and stop fingering the jelly!"

"Oooh, that sounds sexual, can I join in?"

"No, Tala! Will you both get out of this-"

"Why am I not being included in this?"

"Kai! Tala! Max! Get out of this fucking kitchen, right now!"

All three boys gaped at her.

"Whoa," Max said.

"She swore," Kai said, pointing at Hilary like a child would do.

Hilary roared, and pushed all three of them out of the kitchen with perhaps more force than was necessary. She shut the door behind them, and waited for a moment, to make sure that they weren't coming back in before turning and finishing the dishing up of the jelly and ice cream.

Back in the main room, everyone was dancing to the 'Macarena'. Tyson was at the front of the pack, happily leading everyone, and swinging his hips so much, that he might break them if he kept it up. Mariah was eyeing up Kai's ears. She had also gone as a cat, except she was a pink cat, and her ears weren't as cat-like as Kai's.

Hilary went into the main room, and to the DJ at the front. She told him that the jelly and ice cream was ready now, and he nodded and turned the music down, making everyone groan, especially Tyson.

"What did you turn the music down for?!" Tyson asked angrily.

"Sorry, little dude, but I have just been informed by a very pretty pumpkin, that the jelly and ice cream competition is about to begin."

Kai groaned. If there was one thing he hated more than dressing up and going to parties, it was a food competition of some sort. Max and Tyson, on the other hand, positively wet themselves with excitement, and ran to the kitchen, where everyone was now being handed a bowl by Hilary the pumpkin.

Kai stomped over to the kitchen with Tala, and they both had a bowl forced into their hands. Kai wasn't really going to compete, he was just going to eat his jelly and ice cream at a leisurely speed. Tala, though, had an evil look on his face. One that clearly said, "Tyson, Max, I am _so_ going to own your arses at this".

"Erm, Hilary, you've forgotten something!" Ming-Ming called out.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"I have?" Hilary replied, scowling at the girl who annoyed her so. "Did you want chocolate sauce or something?"

"No… But you have forgotten to give everyone a spoon," Ming-Ming said.

Everyone laughed at her.

"Oh, you silly FOOL. You can't have a spoon during a jelly and ice cream competition! You have to eat it as quick as possible just using your mouths," Hilary laughed.

Ming-Ming pouted, and Kai scowled some more. So now he had to eat it at a leisurely speed, without using anything but his mouth? What if he ruined his cat make-up?!

A few minutes later, and Hilary started the jelly and ice cream competition. She herself wasn't taking part, as she had to walk around to make sure no one was cheating. She rolled her eyes as she walked past Kai and Tala. You could only tell it was Tala by his hair and horns, as his entire face was planted in the bowl. Kai had his bowl tipped up, so the jelly and ice cream just slowly slid into his mouth.

As Hilary walked past Max, she sniggered when he surfaced from his bowl, noticing that he had more on his eyebrows than in his mouth. She shook her head when she walked past Ming-Ming, as the singer was just tentatively licking at the ice cream, not wanting to get any on her pretty little face. She wasn't going to win anything like that. Hilary walked past Ming-Ming (and Kenny, who was stood next to her), and was about to accuse Rick of cheating, when a shout came from behind her.

"FINISHED!" Kenny screamed, gasping for air. He had apparently done nothing short of _inhaling_ his jelly and ice cream.

Tala, Tyson and Max pouted over in Kenny's direction, all three being very disappointed that they hadn't won. Hilary trotted back over to Kenny to inspect his bowl, and deemed it clean enough for him to have won. Everyone clapped for Kenny, and Kai breathed a sigh of relief, trotting into the kitchen and grabbing himself a spoon. When Kai walked back into the main room, he came face-to-face with an angry-looking pumpkin.

"What?" he asked.

"The competition isn't over, yet," Hilary said, taking Kai's spoon off him. "We still need to see who is second and third."

Kai pouted, and walked off with his bowl toward Tala, who still had his face shoved into his own bowl, trying desperately to beat Max and Tyson. Another minute went by, and Tala shouted triumphantly, being the second person to finish. It was a battle between Max and Tyson to get third place, and both boys had roughly the same amount of jelly and ice cream in their bowls.

But, one of them had to win, and it was Tyson who came out on top. He emerged from his bowl, shouted and punched the air, and let out a huge belch. Max looked up from his bowl a second later, pouting because he hadn't beaten Tyson.

"Can I please have my spoon back?" Kai asked Hilary, who nodded, and handed it back to him.

After everyone had finished their bowls of jelly and ice cream (everyone left opting to go and get spoons), the dancing resumed, and Hilary was walking about Tyson's house, thinking what would make a good prize for the winner of the fancy dress competition.

She walked past his bedroom, sparing a glance in as she did so, and stopped just past the door, grinning evilly to herself. She walked back, and went into his room, staring at the little cabinet that Tyson had all his trophies and old Beyblades in. She opened the glass door, and picked up a little trophy that looked quite unimportant.

Hilary cackled to herself, shoving the trophy into her stuffing, and walked back out of Tyson's room, and back to where all the guests were dancing madly again. Looking at her watch as she walked through the crowd of boogying 'bladers, she noticed that it was nearly ten in the pm. She'd give it half an hour, letting everyone have time to get drunk, then hold the fancy dress competition, then announce the winner, then let everyone get drunk some more until about twelve in the am, and then let everyone stagger home. As she planned the evening, she frowned, wondering why exactly she was planning the evening. It was Tyson's party, therefore he should be planning it, right?

Hilary sighed, and went to join Mariah and Emily, who were dancing madly away. Emily's costume was far from imaginative. She'd gone for a 'mad scientist' costume. Something that Mariah and Hilary had raised their eyebrows at. As Hilary danced up to them in her plump pumpkin costume, Mariah and Emily giggled, and pointed to someone behind Hilary. Hilary looked around, and saw Tala and Kai dancing. Well, it couldn't be classed as dancing. It was more like Tala-pulling-Kai-around-and-making-it-look-like-dancing-and-giving-him-a-little-kiss-every-now-and-again-to-keep-Kai-happy. Tala was officially drunk.

Hilary joined in with the giggling, and continued to dance with two of her very good chums, until it was half ten. Hilary kept checking her watch every five minutes, to make sure her schedule didn't overrun, and once that big hand hit the six, Hilary ran up to the DJ and told him that the fancy dress competition was going to take place.

Tyson booed and complained again when the music was turned down, but cheered like a madman when the DJ announced the taking place of the fancy dress competition.

"What's the prize if you win?!" Michael shouted from some distant corner.

"This!" Hilary shouted back, and got up on stage. She reached into her stuffing, and pulled out the little trophy she'd stolen from Tyson's room.

"THAT'S MINE!" Tyson shouted.

"It won't be for long," Tala said, the evil expression returning to his face.

"I won that when I was eight! You can't use that as a prize!" Tyson protested.

"I bet you can't even remember who you were battling against, so just let it go!" Hilary shouted at Tyson.

Tyson crossed his arms, and pouted, and hoped to God that he got enough votes from whoever to win his trophy back.

"We'll all have ONE slip of paper each, and a pen. Everyone will have ONE vote. The paper will have your name, and who you are voting for written on it, so you CAN'T vote for yourself. If you do try to vote for yourself, you'll be disqualified, and any votes that you'd gained from other people won't count. Everyone understand?" Hilary shouted to the room.

Everyone nodded in a drunken manner.

Luckily for Hilary, she and Tyson had written the slips of paper earlier, and were all prepared back in the kitchen. She headed into there, and picked up the pieces of paper, and called out to people when she had their voting slips in her hand. Once all the slips of paper were distributed, the DJ started the music up again, and everyone was walking around, looking at each other's outfit.

Kai had rolled his eyes when he heard the fancy dress competition being announced, and as soon as he'd been handed his slip of paper, he'd immediately scrawled 'Tala' on it. Tala had briefly looked around before scribbling down Kai's name on his piece of paper. He knew that Kai would probably kill him if he didn't vote for him. Then again, as Tala stared at Kai, he noticed that Kai looked rather apathetic.

Fifteen minutes of stumbling drunkards walking around, trying to look blearily at each other's costume passed, and Hilary called time on the voting. She took in all the votes, and raised her eyebrows when she saw Tyson's vote. He hadn't actually put a name down, and if he had, it was in another language that Hilary had never heard of. It just looked like a scribble.

"What is that?" Hilary asked Tyson, pointing at his scribble.

"A name."

"Who's name."

"I don't know."

"Well, your vote doesn't count, then."

"But I want them to win!"

"You don't even know who you voted for."

"Yeah, and? That doesn't matter."

"I think you're missing the point, Tyson."

Tyson frowned.

"No… You're wrong… What I'm missing is my bottle of beer. Where did I put it?"

Hilary rolled her eyes as Tyson stumbled off to go in search of his beer. She went into the kitchen, where a flustered-looking Kenny was counting the votes.

"Thanks for helping me out, Kenny," Hilary said, as she joined in with the counting.

"No problem," Kenny replied, looking shifty.

"You alright?" Hilary asked, looking a bit concerned.

"Mhmm…"

"You sure?"

"Yup. I'm fine and dandy. Ming-Ming groped me, so I'm good."

Hilary coughed, and sent a small pile of votes flying away from her. She stared at Kenny, who was humming and smiling away to himself. Some five minutes later, and Hilary and Kenny had tallied up the votes. They found the results very surprising. So surprising, Kenny's eyebrows and hair had risen so much, you could actually see his eyes.

"You have green eyes?"

"Yeah? And?"

"Nothing. I mean, I don't think I've ever actually seen your eyes. Like, ever."

Kenny shook his head, and perhaps rolled his eyes, but Hilary couldn't be sure, as his hair was obscuring them again. They both walked out into the main room, where everyone was dancing very badly or collapsing. Or doing something unmentionable in the corner (not mentioning any names, but… Kai and Tala). Hilary waved to the DJ as a sign to turn the music down, but he just waved back. She walked over to him, with Kenny in tow, and told him that the results of the fancy dress needed to be announced. The DJ turned the music down, and handed Hilary a microphone.

"Listen up, everybody… And that does include you two, Kai and Tala. Yes, I can see you. In the corner. _Doing_ something," Hilary said.

Tala turned round and fell over. Maybe they weren't doing anything after all. Maybe Tala was just too drunk to stand up on his own and was leaning on Kai? Who knows? Who cares?

"The person who came in third place in this fancy dress competition, was…" Hilary said, trailing off for dramatic effect. "Mariah."

Mariah squealed, and went up to Hilary. Hilary looked at her. Mariah looked back expectantly.

"Where's my prize?" Mariah demanded.

"You don't get one. You just have the satisfaction of knowing you came third," Hilary replied.

"I don't want the satisfaction, I want a prize, dammit!" Mariah shouted.

Hilary rolled her eyes, and went off to Kai and Tala (who was still on the floor, giggling away to himself). She yanked a bottle of vodka out of Kai's hand, and went to give it to Mariah. Kai just raised his eyebrows, and didn't say a thing.

"The person who came in second, was… Ming-Ming."

Kenny and Ming-Ming squealed, but everyone else groaned. Ming-Ming ran up to Hilary, and yanked the microphone out of Hilary's hand.

"I'd like to thank everyone who voted for me. Coming in second means the world to me, but I would've liked to come first, of course. I'd like to thank my Mum, my Dad, my-"

"Will you shut up?! This isn't music awards! It's a fucking fancy dress competition, now give me my microphone back!" Hilary yelled.

"What do I get as a prize?" Ming-Ming asked, ignoring Hilary's demand.

Hilary growled, and shoved Kenny at her.

"You get your very own horny midget. Now give me my microphone!"

Hilary snatched the microphone out of Ming-Ming's hand, as Ming-Ming began to walk away, with Kenny latched onto her like a leech.

"Right… The winner of the fancy dress competition, and the one who gets this trophy, is…" Hilary said, pulling Tyson's little trophy out of her stuffing again. "KAI!"

Everyone cheered, and Kai just looked on blankly. Tala was still lay on the floor, also cheering and trying to propose a toast to Kai, but failing. Kai walked up to Hilary, and took the trophy. Tyson was looking up at Kai grumpily. Kai looked down at him and grinned.

"HA HA, GRANGER! I FINALLY BEAT YOUR ASS AT SOMETHING!" Kai shouted, laughing manically.

Tala got up, and stumbled over to Kai, latching on to his face when he reached him. Everyone turned away. They really didn't want to watch a live yaoi show. Not even the girls.

Hilary looked at her watch, and saw that it was quarter to midnight already!! Some of their friends were preparing to leave, and so Hilary thought that she should call it a night. She thanked the DJ for putting up with everyone, and told everyone that it was time to leave.

Half of the room jumped onto Tyson, flattening him to the floor, in a way of saying goodbye. There was a bit of commotion at the door, and Hilary looked over to see Ray and Mariah trying to persuade Lee to keep his clothes on. Hilary giggled and went out into the yard, where nearly everyone was milling around.

"REEEET, WE'RE OOOOOOFF!" Tala yelled in a rather bizarre accent, and grabbed Kai. He dragged Kai out of the gate and down the street, though, even when they were quite a way away, everyone could still hear Kai's manic laughing.

A few more people left, and Hilary heard more commotion by the pond. Lee was trying to jump in and take his clothes off, and Ray and Mariah were still trying to persuade him not to. Then, Lee went deadly still as the clouds shifted, and a full moon shone down on everyone.

"Eek!" Mariah screamed, running away with Ray, and both of them hiding behind Hilary.

Anyone that was left were all staring at Lee as his body shape changed. His hair grew longer, and got slightly taller. Once his transformation was complete, he turned and looked at all his friends that were left, and walked towards them. Some began to scream, until he started waving his hands.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down!" he shouted to them all.

Hilary raised her eyebrow.

"Why should we calm down, when one of our good friends just tried to strip, then jump in the pond, and then turn into a werewolf?" Hilary asked.

"Because I only eat broccoli," Lee replied.

"Yeah, right," Hilary snorted.

"No, seriously. I love broccoli. Do you have any? Or even better, sprouts!"

Everyone raised their eyebrows at Lee, who just stared back.

"HOLY FUCK! THERE'S A WEREWOLF IN MY YARD!" Tyson yelled, emerging from the house.

"It's OK!" Lee shouted back to him. "I only eat broccoli!"

* * *

A/N: Yeah… It was mad :)

So… I do indeed have new internet. I've gone with AOL. It made me giggle, because they were all Irish there. I'm not joking. EVERYONE was Irish. I could hear them in the background XD But all the Irish people reminded me of MarianQ, and that's what made me giggle. I don't know why XD It just made me giggle that every single person there was Irish (except for the T&C man). Maybe the AOL customer service center is in Ireland? More than likely… Teehee.

Then, I had to speak to the terms and conditions man. He wasn't Irish. I have no idea which fucking language he was using, but I couldn't understand a word! I just kept agreeing to everything he was saying. Except the part where he asked if the phone line belonged to me. That's the only bit I understood. I kind of went, "ye- NO! It doesn't belong to me! It's in my Mum's name!", to which he replied with something like "errrrr, oooooooook, does yee have permission to seeeeeeet oop broadband weeeeeth theeeees phooooone line?". Or something. I agreed XD

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this late Halloween oneshot XD


End file.
